DI BALIK SENJA
by Happy Ice Cream
Summary: Kisah Antara Kau dan Aku Selamanya Abadi Di Balik Senja.


**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

 **Tapi fanfic ini asli punya sayaa..**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Angst dan Romance (Maybe)**

 **Fanfic ini sangat gajebo, bikin muntah, OOC , dan Angst sama sekali ga berasa.**

 **AU (Alternative Universe)**

 **Hati – hati dengan alurnya. 12 tahun yang lalu saat SMA. 10 tahun yang lalu saat Shika pergi. Dan hari ini untuk mengenang Shikamaru. Dan ino masuk ke dunia** _ **Fatamorgana**_ **.**

 **LONG LIVE SHIKAINO**

 **Sooo Don't Like? Please Turn Back!**

 **Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya. Saya harap sekaliii senpai semua mau me – review fanfic gajebo ini.**

 **So enjoy!**

 **DI BALIK SENJA**

Saat kehidupan sudah di tentukan oleh takdir. Tak ada satupun manusia yang dapat mengelak dari runtutan takdir. Seperti layaknya hari ini. Waktu terus berlalu di mulai dari sang matahari menampakan wajahnya. Hingga menggantung di tengah garis horizontal langit.

Sampai akhirnya senja tiba…..

Bias keindahan kuning ke-emasan di ufuk cakrawala. Senja sangat indah membuat setiap tatap mata terbius oleh parasnya, namun keindahannya tak abadi-perlahan-akan-hilang di telan waktu. Ya… saat sang mentari kembali ke pangkuan semesta. Melepaskan segala esensi cakrawala dalam jiwa. Hingga kegelapan abadi datang menyelimuti.

Di balik keindahannya terselip kisah yang menyayat hati.

* * *

 **~Pantai Konoha~**

Pantai Konoha yang terletak di batas pulau Honshu memang selalu terlihat sepi, mungkin karna tempatnya yang terletak-paling-ujung negeri sang matahari terbit membuatnya tak banyak di kunjungi wisatawan. Walaupun begitu ada seorang wanita yang terkadang terlihat berkunjung ke tempat ini-seakan-menanti seseorang disana.

Namun, hari ini terlihat sedikit berbeda. Dalam riaknya sang lautan berhadapan oleh megangnya angkasa terlihat dua orang pengunjung yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan kegiatan mereka masing – masing atau lebih tepatnya hanya si pengunjung laki – laki yang sibuk melukis. Sedangkan si pengunjung perempuan hanya duduk terdiam di garis pantai-mungkin-sembari menikmati pesona senja.

Sang lelaki itu terlihat sangat serius memainkan goresan tinta yang berada di sampingnya. Jerami begitu terampil melukis. Tidak-bukan-lautan yang jadi objek karya indahnya. Tapi sepasang foto besar yang berukuran kira – kira 1 meter. Dalam foto itu tampak dua orang yang sedang berdiri berpasangan. Si laki – laki memakai _Tuxedo_ hitam di balut dengan kulit seputih salju dan wajah tampan. Membuatnya semakin berkharisma. Dan di samping laki-laki itu ada seorang wanita yang mengenakan gaun putih dengan belahan dada yang sedikit terbuka tidak lupa juga dengan ukuran gaun yang pas badan yang menampilkan setiap lekuk keindahan tubuh wanita itu. Mereka tersenyum bahagia.

Mereka pasangan yang serasi.

Tak jauh dari tempat si lelaki melukis. Si perempuan yang wajahnya juga-terpampang-di dalam foto tersebut-masih-tetap-diam membisu di pinggir pantai. Tak memperdulikan panggilan si lelaki yang sesekali memanggilnya. Mata yang memiliki pupil berwarna biru langit sangat kontras dengan langit hari ini. Begitu indah, namun tak di pungkiri ada terselip kesedihan dalam tatapnya.

Tak beranjak sedikit pun arah pandangannya. Tatapannya begitu fokus menatap senja-seolah-ingin bertanya-seolah-ingin mencari jawaban dari sang senja.

* * *

 **^INO^**

Aku masih terfokus menatapnya. Aku telusuri setiap inci rangkaian tampilannya. Benar – benar indah tapi kenapa kau mengambil segalanya ku punya?.

Aku terus mencari sesuatu yang hilang di balik senja. Sesuatu hal yang paling penting dalam hidupku. Yang mengajak ku menulusuri helaian kehidupan dalam dunia tak terbatas. Dalam sosoknya ketemukan jawaban paling hakiki dalam setiap pertanyaan. Melumpuhkan keegoisan diri untuk jatuh dan mencinta. Dalam dirinya ketemukan kebahagian sesungguhnya. Juga… kesedihan rasa kehilangan.

Aku masih terus mencari sosok itu di cakrawala langit. Berharap dia akan muncul, walau aku tahu dia tidak akan pernah terlihat lagi oleh mataku. Bahkan bayang dirinya tak dapat aku temukan di tepi senja hari ini.

 _Apa kau tidak ingin melihatku untuk terakhir kalinya?_

Perasaan ini tak berubah walau sudah 10 tahun berlalu. tak berubah tak menghilang bahkan tak pudar di gerogiti waktu. Melewati tepian waktu tanpa dirinya membuat hati ini merasakan kehilangan fondasi penyanggah hidup. Lumpuh dan tak seimbang. Sesuatu yang hilang dari hal yang paling melekat dalam diri. Sesuatu ini terus mengusik hati dan diri paling dalam. Memaksa diri mencari jawaban dari perasaan abadi.

Rasa kehilangan dan rindu. Dua hal yang membuat dunia terasa terhenti dan kiamat.

"aku merindukanmu!" seruku sendiri. Entah kata – kata itu di tunjukan pada siapa. Karna di tempat hanya ada aku dan Sai. Ya… Sai adalah calon suamiku. Dan besok kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Dan butuh waktu 10 tahun untuk ku bisa berdamai dengan hatiku. Menerima figur orang lain bersanding di hati ini.

Namun, ungkapan hatiku ini tak kunjukan pada Sai. Melainkan untuk sosoknya yang begitu aku rindukan. Mengerti akan sosoknya yang tak dapat di lihat lagi oleh mata ini. setidaknya aku harap dia dapat mendengar kesahku dari balik senja.

aku masih membiarkan air pantai menyentuh lembut kaki jenjangku. Terasa hangat.

Matahari masih menyinarkan kilau arogan cahyanya yang sedikit membuat panas udara di sekitar. Aku acuhkan keadaan ini. Posisiku masih sedia kala duduk dengan kaki lurus menyentuh air laut dan pasir putih.

Menelusuri aroma laut. Aku biarkan angin berhembus genit membasuh setiap helai rambut pirang panjang ku yang terurai. Terasa damai dan tentram. Suasana ini sukses membawa diri ku dalam kenangan itu. Terbang melayang menuju kehangatan. Tanpa sadar ku luruskan seluruh tubuhku dan terbaring beralaskan pasir putih. Saat senja di pantai Konoha.

Perlahan hati dan jiwaku terpaut seakan terbang melayang menusuri bayang. Menembus dinding waktu. Membawaku kembali di saat pertama mengukir kisahku dengan dia.

Setiap lekukan kehidupan ku dengannya. Bersamanya. Disampingnya. Dalam lika liku dilema takdir tak menentu. Masih terukir jelas dalam sel – sel otakku setiap detik kenangan bersamanya.

Perlahan ku pejamkan mata. Mencoba mengingat kenangan indah itu.

Perlahan ku buka mata ini. Aku berdiri di tengah pasir pantai yang mengelilingiku. Hanya aku sendiri dan senja, tapi Sesaat-tiba – tiba- Sosoknya…. Sosok itu hadir lagi tepat di hadapanku. Terlihat jelas dalam penglihatanku. Bagaimana jelas dirinya saat dulu. Sudah lama sekali aku tak melihatnya di hadapanku…

Sosok yang begitu aku rindu. Rindu yang terus terpendam selama 10 tahun atau mungkin akan terus berlanjut selamanya. Refleks tanganku langsung ingin menyentuhkan. Menggapai sosok itu ke dalam pelukan. Naman apa yang terjadi? Sosok itu transparan. Bahkan tak dapat di sentuh oleh jerami lentik tanganku. Aku tak berhenti aku terus berusaha menggapainya tapi hasilnya sekali aku merengkuhnya dalam dekapan hangat. Tangan ku terasa kaku. Tubuh ku bergentar melihat kejadian ini. Melihat sosok yang ku rindukan selama ini-hadir-dihadapanku-namun tak bisa ke sentuh. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Menahan luapan perasaan yang memenuhi hati. Sadar ada rasa sakit dan kecewa menumpuk dalam hatiku. Berusaha keluar dalam bentuk tetesan air mata. Tangan kiriku meremas lusuh baju yang membalut dadaku. Berharap agar sakit dalam hati ini cepat menghilang.

"Shika…..!" Bibirku terlontar memanggil sosok yang ada di hadapanku saat ini.

Sosok itu hanya tersenyum. Kelopak mata Hazel indah itu tertutup dan membentuk lengkungan layaknya bulan sabit. Tersenyum dengan penuh arti. Entah arti apa yang dia maksud. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ingin dia sampaikan.

Namun perlahan sosok itu berjalan mundur menjauhiku. Aku sontak kaget… melihat dia yang ku cintai akan pergi menjauh dan meninggalkanku untuk ke dua kalinya. aku berlari berusaha mendekat dan menggapainya, namun sosok itu semakin menjauh dariku hingga hilang tak tersisa lagi./

Kaki sebagai alat penompang tubuhku terasa lumpuh. Hingga reflex tubuhku terjatuh duduk. Mata ku melotot menatap kedua tanganku. Detak jantung tak beraturan. Ada seperti pisau yang menusuk hatiku hingga bagian paling dalam. Rasa ini ku rasakan saat aku kehilangan dia. Rasa sakit luar biasa yang membuat organ-organ tubuh tak bekerja semestinya. Aliran nafasku menderu. Hingga akhirnya perasaan kecewa dalam hati tak terbendung lagi dan keluar dalam bentuk cairan Kristal yang membasahi pipiku. Aku tetap mecoba menggigit bibir bawahku. Namun air mata semakin deras saat bayangannya terlintas lagi dalam otakku. aku terus memanggil namanya. Mencari – cari sisa esensi keberadaannya disini, namun tak ada yng tersisa. Aku terus menangis dan berharap air mata yang mengalir dapat membawa pergi rasa sakit ku ini.

Dan sekali lagi Senja telah mengambilnya lagi dariku.

"Ino, Jangan tiduran disini!" terdengar suara baritone laki – laki yang sangat tidak asing bagiku. Tangannya terasa begitu lembut menyentuh kepalaku. Aku tahu itu pasti Sai. Dia mencoba membangunkanku karna aku tertidur di pinggir pantai.

Perlahan aku membuka mata. Begitu silau… begitu terang… telinga ku mendengar suara begitu ramai dengan suara tawa dan obrolan serta langkah kaki yang lewat. tempat seperti….

Aku langsung melotot saat mataku terbuka sepenuhnya. Sadar aku bukan di tempat seharusnya. Tempat yang tak asing bagiku. Di halaman belakang sekolah?

Dan suara itu…..itu bukan suara Sai.

"Shikamaru?" aku terlonjak kaget melihat sosoknya ada dihadapanku. Tak percaya dengan bibirku baru saja ucapkan. Detak jantungku seakan berhenti mendadak. Tubuh kaku sesaat. Ini benar – benar aneh. " _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_ "

" _Apakah kali ini jeramiku bisa menyentuhya."_ Aku masih menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Berharap dia bukan ilusi yang seperti sebelumnya. Perlahan ke dekatkan jerami rampingku ke wajahnya. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat hingga kurasakan kulit jariku menyentuh pipinya.

Aku masih tak percaya dengan kejadian aneh ini. Tak mau berpikir dan kenapa ini terjadi. Aku merasa rasa cinta dan kerinduan pada sosok lelaki berambut nanas di hadapanku lebih dominan di bandingkan semua pertanyaan ku. Reflex tubuhku terasa di tarik untuk langsung mendekap tubuh lelaki yang sangat aku rindukan selama 10 tahun terakhir. Semakin erat ku bawa tubuhnya dalam pelukku. Ku dekap begitu dalam hingga detakan jantung juga terasa di dadaku. Menghilangkan setiap jarak dan rasa sakit dalam jiwaku. Membiarkan rindu ini terobati. Lalu Shikamaru membalas pelukanku. Sangat hangat… sangat nyaman… sangat damai… aku ingin waktu berhenti sekarang.

"Mendokusai ne!. kata trademark yang terasa sudah lama sekali tak kudengar dari bibir mungilnya.

Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya. Nafasku yang semula menderu kembali tenang. Aku hanya menatap Shika dalam diam. Memuaskan mata _Aquamarine_ ku terhadap sosok yang ada tepat di hadapanku.

Shikamaru beranjak berdiri di saat aku masih terbius akan parasnya. betapa tidak-sudah-lebih 10 tahun aku tak bertemu dengannya. Tapi, tunggu…. _"bukankah Shika sudah…._ " Bibir ku kelu tak mampu melanjutkan kalimat itu. Mengapa semua ini benar – benar terasa seperti nyata? Shikamaru, lingkungan disini, pohon besar yang menjadi tempatku bersandar saat aku tertidur tadi, suara hiruk pikuk manusia. Semua serasa tak asing bagiku. Dan aku sangat terkejut saat aku sadar aku memakai baju seragam SMA ku dulu di Konoha High School. _Apakah ini Dejavu_?

"Ino… ayo cepatlah pelajaran akan segera di mulai!" Shika mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Membuatku tersadar dari lamunan. Dengan senyum di bibirku ku raih tangan kanan Shikamaru. Langkah kakiku mengikuti kemana pun dia akan membawaku. Mungkin ini adalah anugrah tuhan.

Tuhan hanya ada satu doa ku saat ini dan selamanya. Aku ingin Shikamaru selalu disampingku.

Hari – hari terus berjalan. Mengikuti jalur yang telah di buat rangkaian benang yang di namakan Takdir. Ada hal di dunia yang dapat di pecahkan dengan ilmiah, dan ada yang tak dapat di rincikan oleh akal pikiran. Aneh tapi nyata. Ya…. Begitulah aku saat ini. Semua di mulai dari aku membaringkan tubuhku di pantai Konoha. Terasa tubuhku melayang terbang menembus batas waktu. Hingga akhirnya aku ada saat ini. Roll kehidupanku terasa terputar ulang lagi. Semua yang terjadi dan yang aku lakukan-sudah-pernah-ku lakukan juga saat SMA ku dulu. Setiap detik dan setiap reka kejadian sama seperti yang terjadi dulu. Walau sudah 12 tahun yang lalu daya ingat ku masih-sangat-bekerja dengan baik.

Hari ini langit masih cerah seperti biasa. Awan biru bergantung dimana. Seolah tak ingin sedikitpun kehilangan cakrawala. Aku masih duduk terdiam di pojok kantin. Hingga ada seseorang datang menghampiri ku. Lalu duduk disampingku.

" _Pig_ …akhir – akhir ini ku perhatikan, kau sering sekali melamun. Ada apa?" Seru Sakura sembari menikmati _Strawberry Milkshake_ Favoritnya.

"Tidak ada…. " aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Waktu cepat sekali berlalu ya… Seminggu lagi kita akan lulus. Akan berpisah dengan Sekolah, Guru – guru, Teman – Teman. Hufttt… aku pasti akan rindu sekali dengan suasana seperti ini."

Ucap sahabatku berambut pink ini. Jelas sekali ada ketidak relaan dalam kalimatnya. _Tapi bukankah sang waktu akan terus berjalan?_

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya. Entah kenapa sesaat saat Sakura mengatakan hal itu kontras sel – sel dalam otak mentransfer sesuatu dalam hati ku. ada perasaan sedih dalam hati ku. Seakan waktu ingin merebut lagi seseorang dariku. Aku menggeleng – gelengkan kepala cepat – cepat aku mengusiknya.

Kaki ku secara reflex berjalan mencari sosok Shika. Meninggalkan sakura yang hanya bingung melihatku. Menyelusuri setiap tangga dan lorong sekolah. Hingga sampailah aku di atap Konoha High School paling atas yang secara keseluruhan memiliki 4 lantai. Dan aku berani bertaruh jika cuaca cerah seperti ini. Shikamaru pasti lebih memilih menyendiri sembari menatap awan.

Dan terbakan ku benar.

Sosok lelaki berambut nanas itu sedang terbaring dengan di Alaskan atap sekolah dan kedua tangan yang menyanggah kepalanya. Mata hazel teduhnya menatap sendu awan biru itu.

" _Munngkin awan itu lebih indah dan lebih menarik dibandingkan aku hingga bisa membuat Shika terus menatapnya."_ Perasaan cemburu terhadap awan memang aneh, tapi itulah yang kurasakan sekarang. Alih – alih tak ingin menggangunya aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Dan meninggalkan Shikamaru yang sedang asik dengan awannya hingga tak menyadari keberadaanku.

"Mau kemana?" langkah ku langsung terhenti saat menapaki anak tangga pertama.

"Ke kelas." Jawabku sekenanya. tanpa menoleh padanya. Kesal dengan kejadian tadi. Entah mengapa akhir – akhir ini aku lebih merasa _sensitive_ dengan perasaanku pada Shikamaru.

Seketika tangan hangat menyentuh jemari ku. Sontak aku menoleh. Tanpa bicara apa pun Shikamaru hanya memutarkan bola matanya menuju tempat tadi dia berbaring. Isyarat yang memintaku untuk menemaninya. Sekali lagi kaki reflex mengikuti langkahnya. Tanpa ada perlawanan.

Kini Shikamaru terbaring di pangkuan ku. Kepalanya bertumpu pada bagian pahaku. Dengan genggaman tangan yang tidak dia lepaskan sejak tadi. Sedangkan tanganku yang lain menumpu bagian tubuhku menghadap belakang.

Semilir angin terasa lembut menyentuh rambut pirang panjangku. Menulusuri sampai tengguk leher bawah. Sesekali burung gereja seakan menari di atas langit. Menyanyikan lagu merdu dari paruh mungilnya. Sangat nyaman dan damai. Salah satu kisah indahku bersamanya.

Ku lihat Shikamaru masih terfokus pada awan. Mata biru langitku memilih meperhatikan Shikamaru lebih detail. Mata hazelnya terlihat redup dari bola matanya. Seakan ada kesedihan yang mengganjal menutup cahayanya.

"Langit sepertinya terlihat lebih menarik daripada aku?" Keluh ku dengan bibir sedikit maju. Serasa diabaikan oleh kekasihku sendiri.

Mata Shika teralih padaku. Dia hanya menatapku bingung dan kemudian tersenyum. "karna Langit adalah kau." Jawabnya yang masih menatapku.

"Aku ini manusia Shika, bukan langit." semakin kesal hatiku di buatnya. Enak saja di menyamaiku dengan benda angkasa itu. Jelas – jelas aku lebih cantik.

Shika terbangun dari posisi tidurnya dan terduduk di sampingku. "lihat!.." Lalu tangannya menunjuk ke langit. "Awan dan langit merupakan satu komponen yang tak akan terpisahkan. Awan membuat langit semakin menarik saat langit memancarkan cahaya birunya. Begitu juga denganmu. Setiap kali aku melihat langit. Aku melihat keindahan mu di dalamnya. Pantulan pupil _Aquamarine_ milikmu selalu membuatku luluh. Membuat ku jatuh dan mencinta hingga tak bisa kehilanganmu, tapi langit juga membuatku sadar bagaimana pun takdir kan membawa kita. Aku akan selalu merasa di dekatmu hanya dengan melihat langit. Karna akulah awan yang selalu setia disisi sang langit. Berdua dalam memancarkan indah cakrawala."

Aku hanya diam seribu bahasa. Mendengar setiap tutur kata dari kekasihku ini. Pertama kalinya aku mendengar Shika mengatakan kata sepanjang ini. Terlebih lagi dia mengungkapkan segala dalam hatinya padaku.

Aku mengajungkan jari kelingkingku di hadapan sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah… berjanjilah padaku kau akan selalu di sampingku. Menemaniku dalam mengarungi lika liku hidup ini. Setia bersamaku dalam keadaan apapun. Hingga pada akhirnya aku menutup mataku. Kau pun harus tetap menungguku di semesta kedua nanti."

"Aku janji…selalu bersamamu bagaimana pun keadaanku." Shika mengaitkan kelingkingnya di kelingkingku dengan senyum penuh arti. Simbol kesetiaan dan janji kita berdua.

Shikamaru langsung merengkuhku dalam pelukannya. Aku pun membalas pelukannya, hati ku dan hatinya mendekat dan menjadi satu. 2 hati telah menjadi satu. Sangaat erat dan dalam. Hingga ku sulit bernafas. Dekapannya seakan tak ingin kehilanganku walau hanya sesaat. Aroma maskulin tubuhnya dapat ku hirup dengan jelas dari hidung, dan deru nafasnya terasa di tengkuk leherku.

Tak lama berselang Shika melepaskan pelukannya. Sekejap tanpa ku sadari Shika mendekatkan bibirnya menngeliminasi jarak antara kami. Hingga bersatu dengan bibir ku. Terasa sangat lembut namun begitu mendalam. Melumpuhkan saraf otak dari kepalaku. Hingga ku tak bisa berpikir dan hanya membalas ciumannya. Ciuman pertama ku dengan ketulusan dan penuh cinta.

Shika menjauhkan bibirnya dariku. Wajahku mungkin sudah seperti-kemerahan-udang rebus. Melihat keadaanku Shika malah tertawa lucu. Membuatku semakin malu di hadapannya.

Shika kembali merengkuh tubuhku lagi kedalam pelukannya. Namun kali ini terasa begitu lembut dan hangat. Lalu Shika mendekat bibirnya ke telingaku. "Aku cinta padamu…" dia berbisik sendu. Ini pertama kalinya semenjak kami berpacaran. Shika menyatakan cintanya padaku. Shika bukanlah tipe lelaki yang mudah mengungkapkan perasaan jika tidak ada yang mendesaknya "Aku selalu cinta… bahkan dalam kematianku." Jawabku tulus dari dalam hati ku. Bahkan semua kata cinta di dunia tak akan pernah bisa mengungkapkan bagaimana cintaku untuk Shika. Besar sekali…..

Dia masih erat memelukku. Seakan tak ingin pergi dariku. Nafasnya mulai menderu. Sayup – sayup aku mendengar Shika Menangis…

" Ino... kekasihmu Shikamaru akan selalu ada dalam hatimu.. walau raga ini tak bernyawa lagi."

" _Ada apa ini? Kenapa?"_ Rasa sakit luar biasa tiba – tiba menggerogoti hatiku. Pedih sekali…

Waktu berlalu cepat. Dalam posisi yang tak berubah. Namun seakan kesedihan datang menghampiri kami. Warna kuning kemerahan di ufuk barat telah meluas. Menghilangkan keindahan sang biru langit. Senja juga telah siap menjemput sang pemilik hati.

Seminggu terakhir sebelum aku kehilangan dia.

* * *

 **Senja di Pantai Konoha – 10 tahun lalu.**

Aku masih terdiam duduk di tepi pantai. Menunggu sosok yang ku cintai datang. Hari ini Shika meminta ku menunggunya disini. Dia mengatakan ada sesuatu yang ingin dia katakan. Aneh… memang biasa jika ada hal ingin di bicarakan Shika akan menemuiku di rumah, tapi kali ini dia ingin menemui saat senja di pantai Konoha.

Setengah pakaian ku sudah basah di belai air laut. Sudah 2 jam aku menunggu namun tak ada tanda – tanda keberadaannya.

Terlihat burung camar terbang beriringan melayang tepat di atas. Memantulkan bias kuning kemerahan langit senja hari ini. Setengah bagian sang mentari tenggelam dalam lautan senja. Menunggu waktu berlalu saat senja memintanya kembali ke pangkuan malam yang abadi.

Senja pun semakin larut. Semakin siap membawa mentari dalam rangkulannya. Sudah lewat 3 jam aku menunggunya, namun tak sedikitpun melihat sosoknya datang mendekatiku.

 _Senja…Suasana kesedihan apa ini?_

Menekuk kaki ku dan ku rebahkan wajahku di antara lipatan paha. Menetralisasi segala perasaan aneh yang tiba – tiba menyerang hatiku.

Tap…tap…tap….

Suara langkah sepatu.

Sontak aku langsung tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangan menuju tempat suara itu berasal. Namun seketika senyumanku lenyap. Yang terlihat bukan sosok orang yang kutunggu. Setelah ku perhatikan sosok itu lebih detail. Tunggu…. Dia menggendong seseorang lagi di belakang punggungnya. Aku mengerutkan dahi ku. tak lama kembali lagi ke posisi awalku.

"Kau…. Ada apa datang kesini?" Tanyaku datar tanpa menatapnya.

Sosok lelaki pucat itu semakin mendekat, tatapannya begitu sendu kepadaku . Hingga ku tatap sosok yang ada di belakang Sai.

" _Rambut itu?"_

Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak begitu juga dengan nafasku. Terbangun dari dudukku, dan berlari cepat ke arahnya. Lalu ku rebahkan sosok itu dalam pangkuanku. Sosok yang dulu juga pernah terbaring bahagia dalam pangkuanku. Namun sekarang kondisinya benar – benar berbeda. Dia terbaring lemah dengan darah mengalir deras dari perut, mulut, dan kepalanya.

"Apa yang terjadi Sai? Kenapa Shika..?" Ku genggam erat tangannya. Tubuhku masih bergetar hebat melihat kejadian ini. Perasaan campur aduk ada di dalam hatiku. _"Tuhan…. Aku tak ingin kehilangan dia lagi."_

"Sebuah Truk menambraknya disaat Shikamaru menyebrang jalan. Aku ingin membawanya ke Rumah sakit, tapi….. dia meminta ku mengantarnya kesini. Sudah ku tolak namun dia tetap memaksa. Katanya ada janji yang harus di tepati." Sai berceritakan setiap klise kejadian menyedihkan ini.

"Shika-baka… Kenapa kau kesini. Kau harusnya ke Rumah sakit. Agar kau segera tertolong." Aku ucapkan kata dengan terbata – bata. Getar tubuh masih belum mereda. Ku gigit bibir bawahku. Mencoba meringankan rasa sakit di hatiku.

"Tidak Ino… aku harus memenuhi janji ku padamu." Shika mengeluarkan kotak warna merah dari sakunya. Meminta ku membukanya. "Bukalah!" melihat dua cincin mungil ini. Hatiku semakin sakit.

"Aku ingin melamarmu hari ini. Menjadikan keindahanmu selamanya milikku, namun sepertinya… Tuhan tidak ingin itu terjadi. Dalam sisa waktuku aku ingin sampaikan sesuatu padamu." Rasa sakit di hatiku. Kata – katanya bagaikan pisau menyayat hati ku ini. Meledak. Meminta di lepaskan keluar berbentuk genangan air di sudut mata biru langitku.

"Waktu ku takkan lama lagi, Ino. Janjiku ini tak akan bisa ku tepati. Karna itu aku memintamu,Sai" Shika mengalihkan pandangannya dari ku dan menatap Sai dengan memohon. Aku hanya bingung melihat mereka berdua. "Dia adalah harta ku yang paling berharga. Jagalah dia. Jangan tinggalkan dia walau hanya sedetik saja… tetaplah di sampingnya dalam keadaan apapun. " Sai menatap lirih Shikamaru. Terlihat sedikit anggukan kepalanya. Pandangan Shikamaru semakin redup dan lemah.

"Ino….. maafkan aku tak bisa menepati janjiku. Ingatlah bagaimana pun keadaan ku. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku akan ada di balik senja itu untuk memperhatikanmu." Di sisa – sisa tenaga terakhirnya Shika menunjuk senja dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Tidak…. Kau akan sembuh. Dan kau akan terus bersama ku. Menemaniku. Menepati janji kita." Aku semakin menggenggam erat tangan Shika. Tak ingin sedikitpun melepaskannya.

Shika hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Senyum kedamaian yang baru kulihat sejak kejadian seminggu lalu. " Tataplah senja Ino! Dibalik keindahan senja memang ada kesedihan di dalam, namun tak lama akan datang malam dengan keabadian yang menanti." Aku mengikuti perintah Shika menatap senja. Terlintas seekor burung camar yang terbang sendirian menuju cakrawala senja tanpa batas. Mengepakan sayap menuju dekapan senja hari ini. Tanpa bimbang dan tanpa ragu.

Tubuh itu telah terkujur kaku saat ini. Perlahan mata hazel indah itu tertutup selamanya. Merengkuhkan setiap pertanyaan dalam ikatan takdir. Hanya air mata yang mengantarkan sosok Shikamaru sampai ke peristirahatan terakhir.

* * *

 **Pantai Konoha – hari ini.**

"Ino….!" Terdengar suara seseorang memanggilku. Membawaku tersadar dari segala Fatamorgana senja untuk kembali ke dunia nyata. Perlahan aku membuka mata. Dan terasa pipiku sedikit basah di aliri air mata. Mendapati hanya ada diriku, pantai, senja, dan Sai yang akan menjadi Suamiku besok. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Dia membalas senyumanku.

Sosok itu meninggalkanku lagi.

"Ayo kita pulang… senja sudah pergi dan malam akan tiba. Besok akan menjadi hari melelahkan bagi kita." Aku menyambut uluran tangannya. Lelaki di hadapanku ini akan menjadi suami ku besok. _Memulai hidup baru, dan melupakan segalanya di masa lalu. Apakah aku bisa?_ Butuh 10 tahun bagiku mewujudkan keingin terakhir Shika untuk bersama Sai. Apalagi untuk melupakannya mungkin aku butuh seumur hidup untuk bisa melupakannya. Tidak… mungkin sampai mati aku tidak bia melupakannya.

 _Tapi apakah Shika masih menungguku disana?_ _Janjinya padaku apakah dia tepati juga?_ Tiba – tiba angin berhembus di samping kananku membuat rambut pirang panjangku terkesibak dan membuka bagian telinga ku. Tanpa terasa seperti ada suara berbisik di telingaku.

" **Aku selalu menunggumu disana, dulu, sekarang , dan selamanya"**

Aku berhenti mendadak membuat Sai juga ikut berhenti. Dia memandang bingung, namun aku tak perduli. Mataku kembali menatap langit. Walau senja telah menghilang. Dan malam akan hadir menyuguhkan keabadian sesungguhnya. Dia tetap setia di balik senja untuk ku.

"Terima kasih…..Shikamaru." Aku tersenyum bahagia.

Kisah antara kau dan aku selamanya akan abadi di balik senja.

 **~Owari~**

REVIEW please..

_Long Live ShikaIno_


End file.
